Three Terrible Lives
by flamingruby123
Summary: A story about Cilan, Chili, and Cress's lives before Ash came. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Waking Up

**~Cilan**

"Cilan." A voice whispered trying to wake me up. I rolled over. "Cilan." The voice was louder this time, and whoever it was, was trying to shake me awake. I tried to slap whoever was trying to wake me up.

"CILAN!" A different voice yelled this time. When I opened my eyes I saw Cress, my older brother, standing over me looking quite annoyed, while Chili, my younger brother was standing in the doorway looking pleased with himself. I'm a triplet, and of course, I am the second oldest and second youngest.

"With brothers like these, who needs an alarm clock?" I mumbled to myself. But of course Cress heard me, he hears everything.

"What's that mean?" He asked. "It was mostly Chili." He said as he glared across the room at the red head.

"Well, sorry. But how you wake him up doesn't work very well." He said grumpily at the blue haired Cress.

"Whatever." Cress was the most mellow out of all of us, and it is pretty easy to work Chili up. "It's time to open up the gym."

"Okay, I'll be down in five minutes." I said.

When I got down stairs, Chili and Cress were fighting over whose turn it was to go shopping. Looks like it's up to me to break up another fight between them.

"I'll go shopping." I said, stepping in between them.

"Okay, then I'll make breakfast." Cress said, holding up a spatula.

"And I'll go watch TV." Chili said, grabbing the TV remote, and walking into the living room.

"Here's the shopping list." Cress handed me a sticky note with a few things written on it.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I walked out the door.

So when I got outside I looked at the list. _This should be easy enough. _I thought to myself, _It's only a few things, why do they make such a big deal over getting four things._

So after I got everything, I headed home. _Yawn. _Why do I have to get up so early? I wondered to myself as I walked up the steps to the gym. Chili met me at the door.

"We have a challenger." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know, she just got here." He shrugged.

"_She!?_" I asked, it was very strange to get female challengers. "Who does she want to battle?" I asked.

"I don't know, like I said she just got here." Chili replied. Then walked into the gym I followed, right on his heels.

"Hi." The girl said, she looked about our age and she had shoulder length blond hair and glasses. But the last thing I noticed about her was the bright blue Pokemon on her shoulder.

"Isn't that a Vaporeon?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Even though I am from around here." She replied.

"But then how did you get a Vaporeon?" Cress asked. He probably wanted to know because he loved water-type Pokemon.

"Well, I have traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." She said.

"Well, this is the Straiton City Pokemon gym, and we are the gym leaders." Cress told her.

"All three of you are gym leaders?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, I'm Cress, that's Cilan," Cress said pointing at me, "and that's Chili." He pointed at Chili.

"We're triplet brothers." Chili said.

"I'm Star." She said.

"Well, nice to meet you Star." Cress said.

"So, who do I battle?" Star asked.

"That's your choice." I said.

"_I _get to choose?" Star asked, she sounded surprised.

"Yes, But you get to see our Pokemon first." Chili said, as we walked toward the gym's battle field.

"Make a splash!" Cress yelled as he threw his Pokeball, out came a Pokemon that looked like a blue monkey, but with a thing on its head that looked like a small blue cloud.

_"Panpour!" _The Pokemon said as it came out of the Pokeball.

"This is Panpour." Cress said proudly.

"Okay! Heat's on!" Chili yelled as he threw his Pokeball, out came a Pokemon that looked like Panpour, but red.

_"Pansear!" _ The Pokemon said as it came out of the Pokeball.

"This is Pansear." Chili said.

"Time for my one and only, Pansage!" I yelled as I threw my Pokeball, out came another Pokemon that looked like Panpour but green.

_"Pansage!" _The small green monkey cried as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Meet Pansage." I said.

Star took a minute to look the Pokemon.

"I'd like to battle all three of you." She said.

_"What?"_ All three of us said at the same time.

"All three of us? Are you sure?" Cress asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." Star said confidently.

"All right, then. Let's start the battles!" Chili yelled.

"Okay. I'll go first." Cress said.

"Why you?" Chili asked. "Why not me?"

"Because I'm the oldest." Cress said smugly.

"You always use that excuse." Chili said. "Plus, I'm the youngest."

"So what." Cress retorted. Star just stared at them not knowing what to do. Looks like I have to break up another fight. Sometimes I feel like the oldest.

"Okay you to break it up. I'll go first." I said jumping in between them, and pushing them apart.

"Fine." They said angrily.

"Cress, you can be the referee." I said. "Chili, you can go second."

"Yes!" Chili said.

"Okay, let's go to the battle field." Cress said.

"The battle between Cilan, the gym leader, and Star, the challenger, is about to begin. It will be a one on one battle." Cress said.

"I'll let you have the first move, but don't think I'll go easy on you just because your girl." I said to Star.

"That's fine by me." Star said. "Go Leafeon!" She yelled as she threw a Pokeball, a Pokemon that looked like a cat, but yellow with brown feet and a tail, and big rabbit like ears that looked like leaves.

"Wow! You have a Leafeon!" I yelled, my eyes twice there normal size and shining brightly, because I really like grass-type Pokemon.

"Okay," Cress yelled, "Battle begin!"

"Leafeon use dig!" Star yelled. Leafeon began to dig underground.

"Pansage, use dig and go after it!" I yelled, I wasn't about to lose to a girl.

"Perfect." Star said, "Leafeon lead it to the surface!"

"Pansage, keep following it!" I yelled to my Pokemon. Just then the two Pokemon burst through the ground, landing on the hard dirt floor.

"Leafeon, use grass whistle!" Star yelled.

"Pansage, use dig!" I yelled. If Grass Whistle hit it would be all over.

Pansage started to use Dig but Leafeon was faster. Grass Whistle hit and a beautiful noise filled the air putting Pansage to sleep.

Cress stepped forward, "And the winner of this battle is Star the challenger!" He yelled.

"That was a good match." Star said to me. "Leafeon return." She said as she held out her Pokeball.

"Thanks" I replied, "Pansage you battled well, return."


	2. Star vs Chili

**~Chili**

"Now same rules as the last battle." Cress said, as I got to my side of the battle field.

"Pansear, you ready?" I asked my Pokemon.

_"Pansear." _The Pokemon replied.

"Go Flareon!" Star yelled as she threw out another Pokeball. Out came a Pokemon that looked like an orange fox, with a fluffy yellow tail, and ruff around its neck.

"Wow! You have a Flareon!" I yelled, I was super interested in fire-type Pokemon.

"Okay, battle begin!" Cress yelled.

"Pansear use Fire Blast!" I called to my Pokemon

"Flareon stay where you are!" Star yelled.

_"Huh?" _Me, Cilan, and Cress said at the same time. Then Fire Blast hit Flareon, but it doesn't do a thing.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, "That Fire Blast should have done it!"

"Ha ha. Flareon's ability is Flash Fire. Which absorbs any fire-type move and strengthens its own fire-type moves." Star explained.

"That's so cool!" I said. "But, I'm probably going to lose."

"Now Flareon use Fire Spin!" Star yelled. Flareon used Fire Spin, knocked Pansear out in one hit.

"Pansear! Are you okay?" I asked my Pokemon.

_"Pan...sear." _The red monkey Pokemon said weakly before fainting.

Cress took a step forward, "And the winer is Star, the challenger!"He yelled. "Now it's my turn to battle!"

"All right, I'll be the referee." I said.

"Okay." I said. "Pansear return."


	3. The Bad Encounter With Purrlion

**~Cress**

"Panpour are you ready to go?" I asked my Pokemon.

"_Pan pan pour!" _The Pokemon was jumping up and down happily, obviously ready for battle.

"Vaporeon you ready for this?" Star asked the blue Pokemon sitting on her shoulder.

_"Vapor vaporeon!" _It said happily as it raced onto the battle field.

"All right! Same rules as the first two battles, one Pokemon each. Got it?" Cilan said.

Me and Star nodded.

"Okay then let the battle begin!" I yelled.

"Panpour use Scald!" Cress called to his Pokemon. A blast of searing hot water went shooting out at Vaporeon. The Scald hit, and did lots of damage. Then Vaporeon went flying through the air, and hit a rock, really hard.

"Looks like I'm off to a pretty good start." Cress said.

"Vaporeon, are you okay?" Star called to her Pokemon.

_"Vaporeon!" _The blue water-type called back to its trainer.

"All right! Let's do this!" Star yelled, "Vaporeon use Surf!"

"Panpour, jump onto one of the rocks!" Cress called to his Pokemon. Panpour managed to jump at the last second, and avoid the huge wave of water. "Now Panpour! Use Scratch!" Cress called to his Pokemon. Panpour leaped from the rock that it was standing on and attacked Vaporeon, who went down after Panpour's attack.

"We won!" Cress yelled, "But you did beat two of us, Star, so you get the Trio Badge." Cress told her.

I walked up to Star, bringing her the badge she just won.

"Here is the Trio Badge." I said to her, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She said as she took the badge, "I have to go to the Pokemon Center now, bye."

"Bye." We said.

"Dinners ready!" I said.

"If you made pasta again I will kill you." Chili said

"Don't worry. I made pizza!" I said. As we sat down to eat we started to talk about the gym battles we had today.

"That girl was strong." Chili said, "I can't believe she beat me."

"So at least Cress won." Cilan pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wish it was me." He said.

"I've never seen a girl trainer so strong." I said, "It was crazy."

"I know." I said. After we were done Cilan picked up the dishes, so he could wash them. After that I changed into my pajamas so I could go to bed. I fell asleep right away.

"Cilan." I whispered, trying to wake Cilan up.

"Leave me alone, Cress." He mumbled, and rolled over.

"Cilan, please!" I said louder this time.

Cilan looked at his clock, 12:03 A.M. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked me.

"I got up to use the bathroom, and I heard something down stairs." I said.

"Are you sure it wasn't just Chili?" He asked me. Chili sleep eats, which can be annoying.

"No, Chili is in his bedroom." I replied. "Did you lock the front door?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm positive." He said.

"Then who, or what could it be?" I asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know. Let's go wake up Chili and look." He said. So we walked down the hall to Chili's bedroom.

"Chili." Cilan said, shaking him. Chili just rolled over.

"Chili." I said, while Cilan was shaking him.

"Go away." Chili mumbled.

"Chili!" Me and Cilan yelled in unison.

"What do you want!" Chili yelled, as he sat upright in his bed.

` "There is something in the kitchen." Cilan told him.

"What? Did you remember to lock the door, Cilan?" Chili asked him.

"I did lock the door." Cilan told him.

"Come on let's go take a look." I said.

"Should we bring our Pokemon?" Chili asked.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." I said.

"Go Pansear!" Chili said as he threw the red and white Pokeball.

_"Pansear!" _The Pokemon cried.

"Go Panpour!" I said as he threw his Pokemon's Pokeball.

_"Panpour!" _The small water-type Pokemon cried as it came out of its Pokeball.

"Go Pansage!" Cilan said as he let his Pokemon from its Pokeball.

_"Pansage!" _His Pokemon cried.

"Ready to go?" I asked them.

"Ready." They nodded. Then we set off to go down stairs. We quietly and cautiously go down the stairs. There was something in the kitchen. As we headed towards the kitchen, we heard something eating.

"What's that?" Chili asked, this is the first time I have ever heard fear in his voice. Chili is the hardest out of all of us to scare, so I got worried.

"All right, be very careful." I whispered to us as we walked toward the kitchen. Chili turned the light on as soon as we got into the kitchen.

_"Purrloin!" _A pot called.

"AAAAHHHH!" We all screamed. Then we realized something: pots can't talk. So we tiptoed over to the pot and lifted it up.

_"Purrloin!" _A Pokemon that looked like a cute, purple cat called. It was a Purrloin, a very dangerous Pokemon, it can trick other Pokemon into listening to it. Then we noticed the door was open, then we remembered something else: Purrloin can pick locks.

"Panpour use Water Gun!" I called to my Pokemon.

"Pansage use Razor Leaf!" Cilan yelled to his Pokemon. A shot of water came shooting out of Panpour's mouth, while bright green leaves came shooting out of the green tuft on Pansage's head. Both moves hit Purrloin. Purrloin rushed out the door.

"We sure showed it!" Chili yelled.

"But you didn't help." I told him.

"Chili couldn't help, or else he would have burned the house down." Cilan told Me.

"That's true." I said.

"Okay let's go back to bed." Chili said, as he headed upstairs. Cilan shut and locked the door. Then headed up to bed.


	4. A Boring Day

**~Cilan**

"Cilan." Cress whispered.

"What do you want this time?" I asked him.

"It's time to open up the restaurant." Cress said.

"Already? I feel like I just fell asleep." I said.

"Yes, already." Cress said sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Is Chili up?" I asked him, it was usually Chili who woke me up.

"No, he locked his bedroom door." Cress said.

"Do you still have your skeleton key? I lost mine." I told him. Each of us has a skeleton key, so we can open any room in the house.

"I'm not surprised you lost yours, having a room like this." He told me.

"I have told you before, I am just disorganized!" I practically yelled at him.

"Geez, you don't have to get so worked up about it." He said, "But I do have it. Let me go grab it." Then he left the room to go grab the key. While he grabbed the key, I got dressed. While I was fixing my bow tie Cress called that he had the key.

"Cilan, I have the key!" He called from the hallway.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I called back. Then left my room and met him in the hall. Cress put the key in a the lock and turned it. Then we pushed the door open.

"Chili!" Cress said loudly.

"Let me sleep." Chili mumbled.

"It's time to get up." Cress told him.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Chili asked, as he climbed out of bed. Me and Cress looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Chili asked us, looking confused.

"You look like a Pidove made a nest in your hair!" We managed to say in between laughs. Chili looked in the mirror, and started laughing at himself.

"We'll meet you down stairs." I told him.

"Okay, I will be down in a few minutes." Chili replied, trying to brush through his knotted hair.

"You can go shopping today." Cress said to Chili as we left the room.

"Fine." Chili said.

"I'll make breakfast today." I said.

"What are you making?" Cress asked me.

"Waffles." I replied. I loved making waffles for some weird reason.

"Remember, I like blueberry waffles." Cress reminded me. This is like the fiftieth time Cress has told me.

"And I want chocolate chip!" Chili yelled from upstairs. I just rolled my eyes, and went into the kitchen.

Chili finally came down stairs like twenty minutes later.

"You said you would only be a few minutes." Cress told him.

"I know, whatever." Chili said, as he took a bite from one of his waffles.

"Yuck! It's cold!" Chili yelled.

"That's what happens when you take twenty minutes to fix your hair." Cress said.

"And get dressed." Chili added, as he headed into the kitchen, to heat up his waffles in the microwave.

Chili walked back in as Cress was picking up the breakfast dishes.

"You better hurry up and eat so you can pick up the groceries." Cress told him.

"That's not fair!" Chili whined.

"Maybe you should get up twenty minutes early." Cress suggested.

"Maybe you should get the groceries." I suggested to Cress.

"Why me? Why not you?" Cress asked me.

"I got the groceries yesterday." I reminded him.

"Fine." Cress hated to be wrong. I handed him a list. Chili just then finished eating, so he took his dishes into the kitchen.

"I'll do the shopping." Chili said when he returned.

"Okay." Cress said, and handed him the list. Chili left a minute later dashing out the door.

"I wonder what the rush is?" Cress wondered out loud.

"Whatever." I said, "I'll do the dishes."

"Okay." Cress said. I walked into the kitchen and washed the dishes.

"Cilan, is your night to make dinner." Chili told me.

"All right." I said as we headed into the house part of our gym. I went into the kitchen. _What to make? _I wondered to myself. _Salad? Soup? Rice? _I know I'll make rice with salads!

"Dinner time guys!" I called up the stairs to the a while later.

"Finally!" Chili yelled.

"Do you have any patience?" Cress asked him. Cress is really patient, while Chili is very impatient.

"Whatever, let's eat!" Chili said. We all headed into the dining room to eat. After we were done, Cress picked up the dishes.

"Now I'm going to bed." Chili declared, heading up stairs.

"Me, too." Cress said when he finished with the dishes. I let out a huge yawn.

"Yeah. So am I." I agreed with them. "Night guys."


	5. Miyako Comes In

**~Cress**

The next morning...

"Cress." Cilan whispered to me.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"It's time to open up." Cilan said back.

"What?! I overslept?!" I yelled, I hated being late.

"Is Chili up?" I asked franticly.

"Yeah, Chili's already down stairs, making breakfast." Cilan told me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"What's going on up here?" Chili asked, as he walked into the room, still holding a spatula.

"Cress is just a little surprised he woke up late." Cilan told him.

"No. It's because you woke me up. I'm supposed to wake you up." I said to Cilan.

"Come on and get dressed." Chili said, "I made French toast."

"Okay." I said as I got my clothes out of my closet. Cilan and Chili headed down stairs. A few minutes later I come down.

"Is there any French toast left?" I asked when I got to the dining room.

"Yeah. I saved you some. If I didn't Chili would have eaten it all." Cilan said.

"Yeah." Chili said. "It's in the kitchen."

"Cool, thanks." I said before I left the room. After I ate my French toast we opened up the shop. When we were unlocking the door we heard yelling from right outside the door.

"Should we open it?" Chili asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. I opened the door to see a tall girl with wavy blond hair with red streaks in it, and she had on a plain T-shirt, baggy pants, and a sweat shirt tied around her waist, and a small black and red Pokemon was sitting on her shoulder. The Pokemon is called a Zorua. She seemed to be yelling at a little boy who looked about 10, with short blond hair, and he had a yellow striped shirt and overalls and a weird fish Pokemon on his head. That Pokemon is called a Stunfisk, I think.

"I told you they weren't open yet!" She yelled at the little boy.

"Sorry." He aid and hung his head. "But Nurse Joy said they opened at nine."

"Hello, we are just now opening." Chili said.

"All right cool. We came here for gym battles." The girl said, suddenly calm.

"Okay. Well, I'm Cress." I told them.

"I'm Chili." Chili said.

"And I'm Cilan." Cilan said.

"I'm Miyako, and that," She pointed at the little boy, "is my little brother Ken, aka the Troll." Chili laughed at what she called her brother.

"So which of you is the gym leader?" Ken asked.

"All of us." I said.

"Wait all three of you are gym leaders?" Miyako asked.

"Yup." Chili said as we lead them to the battle field.

"Really?" Ken asked. "Do I get to choose who I battle?"

"Yes, you do get to choose who you battle." Chili said, when we got to the battle field.

"But before you choose," I said, "meet our Pokemon! Make a splash!" I yelled as I threw my Pokemon's Pokeball.

_"Panpour!" _The Pokemon cried.

"All right, the heat's on!" Chili yelled as he threw his Pokeball.

_"Pansear!" _The Pokemon cried.

"Now it's time for my one and only, Pansage!" Cilan yelled as he threw his Pokeball.

_"Pansage!"_ His Pokemon cried.

"So who do you choose?" Chili asked eagerly.

"I'll battle first." Miyako declared.

"So, do you want to battle me?" I asked.

"No." Miyako said.

"What about me?" Cilan asked.

"No." Miyako said. Chili stuck his tongue out at us.

"So that means..." I said.

"You want to battle..." Cilan said.

"Me!" Chili said happily.

"Now can I choose?" Ken asked.

"Sure, but I am battling first." Miyako told him.

"I want to battle you!" He declared, pointing at me.

"Aw, I don't get to battle anyone." Cilan said.

"It's okay, you can be the ref." I said.


	6. Meet Makio

**~Cilan**

"Okay." I said. "The battle between Miyako, the challenger and Cress the gym lea-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Cilan, get the door." Chili said.

"Fine. But why do I have to do everything?" I said.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Just get the door!" Chili and Cress yelled in unison.

"All right, all right." I said as I went to get the door. "Hello?" There was a girl standing there, she had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, she had a T-shirt on but it was tied up revealing her stomach, and she had a blue rose tattoo on her stomach, and her eyes where the brightest violet I have ever seen.

"Hi." The girl said shyly.

"Can I help you?" I asked, then I noticed the Pokemon standing next to her feet. "That's an Umber, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It is. I came here for a gym battle." She said, still talking in a soft, shy voice.

"Sure come right in." I told her. And led her to the battle field.

"Cilan, who is this?" Cress asked.

"I'm Makio." The girl said.

"Do you know anything about this gym?" Chili asked.

"Yeah, I know lots." Makio said.

"Do you know who you want to battle? Cress asked.

"Yes." Makio said.

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"All of you." She said.

"WHAT?!" We all yelled.

"Are you sure?" Cress asked her.

"Yes. I'm positive." Makio said.

"She sounds like Star." Chili whispered in my ear.

"Okay, but what about my battle?" Miyako asked.

"Oh yeah!" Chili remembered his battle with Miyako. "Let's start the battle."

"Right." Miyako said.

"Let's go then." I said, "Makio, you can have your battle after Miyako and Ken."

"Ken? Who's Ken." Makio asked.

"I'm Ken." Ken said.

"Okay, well now that everyone knows each other, let's start the battles!" Chili declared. We headed back to the battle field.

"Trainers, take your places." I called to Chili and Miyako.


	7. Chili vs Miyako

**~Chili**

"Go Zorua!" Miyako yelled, and Zorua jumped off from her shoulder, and onto the battle field.

"All right, battle begin!" Cilan yelled. Miyako didn't waste a second.

"Zorua, use Shadow Ball!" Miyako yelled to her Pokemon. A blackish purple ball of energy formed in front of Zorua's mouth before it launched it at Pansear. It hit Pansear hard.

"Pansear, you okay?" I asked his Pokemon.

_"Pansear!" _The Pokemon cried.

"All right! We'll just have to give it are all!" I yelled to my Pokemon, "Pansear, use Fire Blast!"

"Zorua use dig!" Miyako yelled. Zorua dug its way underground, dodging Pansear's Fire Blast.

"What?" I asked, then I got a sly look on my face, "Pansear follow it and use Flamethrower!" I yelled to his Pokemon.

"Use Shadow Ball, but aim it at the roof!" Miyako yelled to her Pokemon.

"Huh?" I wondered. _Bam!_ Part of the tunnel caved in.

"I get what she did." Cress said, "She caved in part of the tunnel so Pansear can't catch Zorua."

"Huh?" I looked confused, "She did what now?"

"She caved in the tunnel so Pansear can't follow Zorua, stupid." Cress said.

"Hey, you don't have to call me stupid!" I yelled angrily.

"Break it up you two." Cilan said. "Chili get back to the battle, Cress be quiet."

"Cress, if you are trying to score points with these girls it's not working." I said.

"Shut up!" Cress yelled.

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled, "Chili continue the battle."

"Pansear, be careful for Zorua!" I yelled. Before I finished speaking Zorua came flying from underground.

"Zorua use Bite!" Miyako yelled to the small fox Pokemon. Zorua went flying after Pansear with its mouth open wide.

_"PANSEAR!" _Pansear yelled as Zorua bit its tail.

"Pansear, shake it off!" I yelled to my Pokemon. Pansear tried to shake it off, but Zorua's grip was tight.

_"Pansear!" _Pansear cried as it kept trying to shake it off.

"Zorua, Shadow Claw!" Miyako called to her Pokemon. All of a sudden Zorua's claws got really long and black as it prepared to use the attack. Then its, now long and sharp, claws scratched Pansear. Pansear fell to the ground, fainted. Zorua then released it grip on its tail. I took a step forward.

"The winner is Miyako, the challenger!" Cilan yelled.

"Congratulations." Cress said.

"It's all right, Pansear, we tried." I said as I returned my Pokemon to its Pokeball. "That was a good match." I told Miyako.

"Thanks." Miyako said.

"Here is the Trio badge." I told her as I handed her the badge she had just won.

"Thank you very much." She replied.


	8. Cress vs Ken

**~Cress**

"Ready for your battle, Ken?" I asked my opponent.

"All ready." Ken said.

"All right then let's start the battle." Cilan said.

"Miyako, you can sit on the bench next to Makio." I said. Miyako sat down on the bench, while I and Ken headed toward the battle field.

"Go, Stunfisk!" Ken yelled. Stunfisk flopped off his head and landed on the battle field with a _splat_.

"Your brother is such a loser." Makio said to Miyako.

"I know. It's good to meet someone else who understands what a loser he is." Miyako said.

"Does he really think he can win?" Makio asked.

"No. He just wants to prove that he is a good trainer." Miyako said.

"A good trainer wouldn't put his Pokemon to the death." Makio said.

"I know." Miyako said. "I like your rose tattoo."

"Thanks." Makio said.

"Your Umbreon is really cool, too. I love dark types." Miyako told her.

"Finally. Another girl who likes dark types." Makio said.

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked her.

"Well, like, every girl loves normal types, and weak cute Pokemon." Makio said.

"I don't care what a Pokemon looks like as long as it doesn't look like a Trubbish or that." Miyako said, pointing at Stunfisk.

"Are both of you ready?" Cilan asked me and Ken.

"Ready when you are." I said

"Okay then, battle begin!" Cilan yelled.

"Panpour, use Scald!" I yelled to my Pokemon. A shoot of searing hot water shot from Panpour's mouth. It hit Stunfisk before it had anytime to react.

"Stunfisk, use Thunderbolt." Ken called.

"Panpour use Dig!" I yelled. Panpour dug its way underground dodging Stunfisk's Thunderbolt.

"Stunfisk, be careful." Ken told his Pokemon. Just then Panpour went flying from underground, ready to attack Stunfisk.

"Panpour use Scratch!" I yelled to my Pokemon. Panpour leaped toward Stunfisk and scratched it. Stunfisk went down fainted.

"And the winner is Cress the gym leader!" I yelled.

"Let me show you how it's done." Makio told him as she walked onto the battle field.


	9. Makio's Chapter

**~Makio**

"Are you sure you want to battle Cress first?" Chili asked, he probably wanted her to battle him first.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay trainers, take your places!" Cilan yelled.

"Come on, Miyako. Let's go." Ken said trying to get his sister to leave.

"You can leave. But I want to watch these battles." Miyako told him.

"Okay, I'll just go off on my own then." He said.

"I don't care." Miyako said back.

"Bye." Ken said as he headed out the door.

"Go! Roselia!" I yelled as I threw a Pokeball. A green Pokemon with a red rose as one hand and a blue rose for the other, came out of the Pokeball.

"Wow!" Cilan said.

"Panpour, you ready?" Cress asked his Pokemon.

_"Pan panpour!" _The Pokemon called, ready for battle.

"Okay then we're ready!" Cress called.

"Okay, then battle begin!" Cilan yelled.

"Roselia use Petal Dance!" I yelled to my Pokemon. Pink petals came flying out of the roses on Rosalie's hands.

"Oh no grass-type moves are super-effective against water-type Pokemon." Chili said.

"Use Dig!" Cress yelled to his Pokemon. Panpour started digging it way underground, but Roselia was quicker, the pink petals hit Panpour hard.

_"Panpour!" _The Pokemon cried as it went flying through the air. _Thud!_ The Pokemon hit a rock, hard.

"Oh no! Panpour! Are you okay?" Cress called worriedly.

_"Panpour!" _The Pokemon said as it stood up.

"All right! We're just getting started!" Cress said.

"Good, I can't wait to beat you." I said.

"I am not going to lose to a girl!" Cress yelled.

_"Panpour!" _His Pokemon agreed with him.

"Panpour, use Water Gun!" Cress called to his Pokemon. A blue shot of water came out of Panpour's mouth.

"Roselia dodge!" I yelled to my Pokemon. Roselia swiftly dodged the blast of water. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Bright green leaves shot out of the roses.

"Panpour, dodge it quick!" Cress yelled to his Pokemon, if Razor Leaf hit, then it would be all over for Panpour.

Panpour wasn't quick enough, the leaves hit, and sent Panpour flying backwards. Panpour hit a rock, and fainted.

"And the winner of the battle is Makio, the challenger!" Cilan yelled.

"Good job, Roselia." I said to my Pokemon. "Return."

"You did good." Cress congratulated me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Wow, Cress I can believe you lost. To a girl!" Chili said.

"So what. It's just one lose." Cress said.

"Chili, you're up next." Cilan told his brother.


	10. Chili vs Makio

**~Chili**

"All right! Ready to heat things up, Pansear?" I asked my Pokemon.

_"Pansear!"_ My Pokemon has been waiting all day for this battle.

"Trainers. Take your places!" Cilan called, from where he was standing as referee.

"All right. Time to shine!" Makio yelled as she threw her Pokeball. I wondered what Pokemon it would be. A purple catlike Pokemon with a forked tail came out of the Pokeball.

_"Espeon!"_ The Pokemon cried as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Are both of you ready?" Cilan asked.

"Ready when you are." I said.

"Okay then battle begin!" Cilan yelled.

"Pansear, Fire Blast!" I yelled to my Pokemon, not wasting a heartbeat. A giant star-shaped blast of fire came shooting out of Pansear's mouth.

"Espeon dodge!" Makio yelled to her Pokemon, but the Fire Blast was to close to dodge. It hit Espeon, and did lots of damage. Espeon fell to the ground. "Espeon! Are you okay?" Makio asked her Pokemon.

_"Esp."_ The Pokemon said weakly before fainting.

"What did you two think of that?" I asked as I turned to my brothers, looking proud.

"So, we win battles all the time." Cress said.

"Way to rain on my parade." I said glumly.

"Espeon, return." Makio said. "You're better than I thought." She said to me.

"Thanks." I said back.

"Cress, you be ref for this battle." Cilan told our brother.

"Okay." He said as he pulled himself off the bench, and I sat down.

"You two ready to battle?" Cress asked.


	11. Cilan vs Makio

**~Cilan**

"You two ready?" Cress asked us.

"Pansage, you ready for this?" I asked my Pokemon.

_"Pansage!" _The Pokemon cried.

"Umbreon, it's your turn." Makio told her Pokemon. And Umbreon jumped onto the battle field.

_"Umbreon!"_ Umbreon snarled fiercely.

_"Pansage!" _Pansage snarled back.

"Ready." Makio said.

"Okay, battle begin!" Cress yelled.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Makio yelled to her Pokemon.

"Pansage, dodge!" I yelled to my Pokemon, but Pansage wasn't quick enough. Shadow Ball hit Pansage, hard.

"Pansage, are you okay?" I asked my Pokemon.

_"Pan...sage." _It said weakly before fainting.

"I have lost twice in a row, to girls." Cilan said sadly. "Pansage return."

"Here is the Trio Badge." Chili said as he handed her the badge.

"Cool, thanks." Makio said.

"Where are you going now?" Miyako asked her. I had forgotten she was still here.

"Nacrene City." Makio replied.

"Cool. Can I travel with you?" Miyako asked her.

"Sure. Why not?" Makio said. "Bye."

"Bye." We said as they walked out of the gym.

"That was an interesting day." Chili said.

"Yeah, but since you won, you can make dinner." Cress said.

"Why me? You lost." Chili argued.

"So did Cilan." Cress pointed out.

"But you're the oldest." Chili said.

"Break it up you two. I'll make dinner." I said pushing us apart.

"Okay." Chili said.

"Sure." Cress said, walking away.

"Dinner's ready guys!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What did you make?" Chili asked as soon as he got down stairs.

"Pasta, soup, and fruit salad." I replied.

"Good, you made a lot. I'm starving." Chili replied, as he sat down. We ate dinner in silence. It was kind of strange, us not talking at dinner.

"I'll do the dishes." Chili said.

"Okay." Cress said.

_Yawn. _"I'm tired. I am going to bed." I told them.

"Okay. Good night." Chili said.

"Night guys." Cress said as he headed up the stairs.


	12. Cress vs Nick

**~Cress**

The next morning...

I got up, got dressed, and brushed through my dark blue hair, then left the room to wake up my brothers.

"Leave me alone." Chili mumbled as he rolled over.

"Chili get up, now." I said to him.

"All right. All right." Was his reply as he climbed out of bed.

"I'll go wake up Cilan." I told him.

"It's the same routine every morning: you try to wake up Cilan, I come in and yell at him, he wakes up." Chili said.

"So. At least let me try before you yell at him." I said.

"Okay, but if he isn't up by the time I am done getting dressed, I'm waking him up." Chili said.

"Fine." I said as I turned around to go wake up Cilan.

"Shake on it." Chili told me.

"Arg. All right." I said as I shook his hand. I hurried into Cilan's room so I could wake him up. I probably had a good twenty minutes or so, but I still hurried. "Cilan." I whispered, shaking him.

"No." Cilan mumbled.

"Cilan, please!" I said, louder this time.

"What?" Cilan mumbled.

"It's time to open up the gym." I told him.

"Okay." He yawned as he got out of bed. I went down stairs to make breakfast. Five minutes later...

"Cilan!" I herd Chili yell from upstairs.

"Chili, Cress woke me up five minutes ago." Cilan said to him as they headed down stairs.

"Oh." Chili said. "Looks like I was wrong about your way of waking him up."

"Ha ha." I said. "Told you you didn't have to be loud to wake him up."

"So what? What's for breakfast?" Chili asked.

"Breakfast pizza." I replied.

"Yum." Cilan said.

"Does it have vegetables?" Chili asked. Go figure, the youngest of us acts like a five-year old.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why? You know I hate vegetables!" He yelled angrily.

"But you need to eat them!" I yelled back.

"Break it up you two!" Cilan yelled, pushing us apart. "Chili eat your vegetables."

"Fine." Chili said.

"And Cress, leave Chili alone." He said to me.

"Fine." I said.

"Now let's sit down and enjoy the breakfast pizza Cress made." Cilan said, trying to make things okay.

"Do I have to?" Chili whined, "It has vegetables."

"You can't live on doughnuts your whole life." Cilan said.

"I eat other things." He argued.

"Name three." Cilan said.

"French toast, cookies, and Halloween candy." Chili said.

"What about when you run out of candy?" Cilan asked.

"I eat cake." Chili said.

"But they are all sweets." Cilan argued.

"So? It's good." Chili said.

"They are unhealthy!" Cilan said.

"But at least they taste good!" Chili yelled.

"Break it up you two!" I yelled at both of them.

"Stay out of it!" Chili yelled. I back away from them. I should just let them settle it themselves.

"But you need your vegetables!" Cilan yelled at him.

"No I don't!" Chili argued.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"I give up!" Cilan said.

"Good." Chili said proudly, like he had just won his first gym battle.

"Come on let's open up the gym." I said, after we had eaten breakfast.

"Okay." Cilan said.

"Sure." Chili said. Cilan put the key in the lock and turned it. The lock clicked, which meant it was unlocked. After we turned around to wait, we heard a noise.

"Hello! I'm here for a gym battle!" Someone yelled as they burst through the door. There stood a boy who looked about our age, wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. A pink and yellow Pokemon stood behind him, panting.

"Hello?" Chili asked, sounding confused.

"Hi." The boy panted. Once he caught his breath enough to talk he started talking. "Hi, I'm Nick, and this is my partner, Audino."

_"Audino!" _The Pokemon said happily, waving a greeting.

"So, you're here for a gym battle?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah. I know everything about this gym." Nick said.

"So, do you know who you want to battle?" Chili asked.

"Yes, I want to battle Cress." Nick said.

"Awwww!" Chili and Cilan moaned.

"So, can I battle him?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Sure." I said before my brothers could say no. "Let's head to the battlefield."

"I call referee!" Chili yelled as we headed toward the battlefield.

"Fine." Cilan said.

"Okay, Nick you stand at that end of the battlefield," Chili said, pointing to one side of the field. "And Cress you stand on that side." He said pointing to the other side.

"I know." I said, rolling my eyes, "This isn't my first gym battle."

"I know, I was just trying to sound official." He said with an anything but official grin.

"When are we going to start the battle?" Nick asked from his side of the gym.

"Now." I said, as I stood on my side of the gym. "Make a splash!" I yelled as I threw my Pokeball. My Panpour came out.

_"Panpour!" _Panpour cried.

"Go, Audino!" Nick yelled as his Pokemon walked onto the battlefield.

_"Audino!" _The Pokemon cried when it got onto the battlefield.

"The battle between Nick, the challenger and Cress, the gym leader is about to begin!" Chili yelled, "Are both trainers ready?"

"I am." Nick said.

"Then so am I." I said.

"Okay, then, battle begin!" Chili yelled.

"Audino, use Double Slap!" Nick yelled to his Pokemon.

_"Aud Ino!" _His Pokemon cried as it slapped Panpoyr with it's hand.

_"Panpour!"_ My Pokemon cried as it went flying.

"Panpour, use Scald!" I yelled to Panpour. A blast of searing hot water shot out of its mouth.

"Audino, dodge!" Nick yelled to his Pokemon. Audino tried to dodge, but Panpour was faster. The blast of water hit Audino, hard. Audino went flying back and hit the wall.

"Audino, are you okay?" Nick asked his Pokemon.

_"Audino!" _His Pokemon said back, standing up.

"Good. HIt it with a Tackle attack!" Nick said to his Pokemon. Audino started to charge at Panpour.

"Panpour, use Dig!" I yelled to Panpour. Panpour started to dig, but Audino was slightly faster. Audino collided with Panpour and sent my Pokemon flying back. Panpour went flying through the air and landed on the ground, hard.

"Panpour! Are you okay?" I called to my Pokemon. But after the dust cleared I saw that Panpour had fainted, so had Chili and Cilan.

"You lost?" Cilan started.

"Again?" Chili finished.

"So what?" I asked.

"The winner of the battle is Nick, the challenger!" Chili yelled.

"Panpour return." I said, Panpour went back in its Pokeball. "You battled well." I said to Nick.

"Thanks." He said. Cilan walked up to him with the badge.

"Here is the Trio Badge." Cilan said as he handed him the badge.

"Thank you." Nick said. "Come on Audino let's go get the next gym badge!" He called to his Pokemon as he dashed out the door. His Pokemon followed a little slower. "Hurry up, Audino!" Nick called back to his Pokemon. Audino sped up.

"Well, that was weird." Chili said as he closed the door.

"You can make dinner tonight." I told him.

"Fine." He said.

"And you have to make a vegetable." Cilan said to him.

"Aw. But vegetables aren't fun to cook." Chili whined. "You just put them in a pot and boil them."

"You can make anything else with it." Cilan said.

"Okay." Chili said, his eyes shining. _Uh-oh. I don't like how this will turn out. _I thought to myself

"Dinner's ready!" Chili yelled.

"What did you make?" Cilan asked.

"Well, I _tried_ to make carrot, but that," He pointed to a bowl of orange gunk on the table, "Is how it turned out."

"So did you make anything, you know, edible?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"What?" Cilan asked.

"Doughnuts!" He said happily.

"I'll go make real food." Cilan said slipping into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with doughnuts?" Chili asked.

"We can have them for dessert." Cilan said, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Okay." Chili said glumly.

"Well, I am going outside to train Panpour." I said. "Call me in when dinner is ready." I told them.

"Okay." Cilan said. After I got outside, I let Panpour out of her Pokeball.

_"Panpour!"_ She cried as she came out of the Pokeball.

"Okay, Panpour we are going to do some training." I told her.

_"Panpour." _She said as she nodded her head.

"Start by using Water Gun on that rock." I said pointing at a huge boulder on the opposite side of the yard as the gym.

_"Pan." _Panpour said nodding her head. Then a blast of water shot out of her mouth, hitting the rock. The rock crumbled.

"Good job, Panpour." I said, petting her on the head.

_"Pan." _Panpour blushed.

"Now let's go over by the river for some other training." I told her, as we walked toward the small river that was at the end of the yard. "Now I want you to try swiming to the bottom and bringing up as many big rocks as you can." I instructed her.

_"Pan!" _She said as she dived into the slow-moving current. _"Pour!" _She cried when she got out the water and few moments later, holding a medium-sized rock.

"Great!" I said. "Now stack it over here." I pointed to a spot on the ground. "Now go get ano-"  
"Cress! Dinner time!" Cilan called from the gym.

"Okay!" I called back. "Panpour return." I said as I held out her Pokeball. After she was safely inside her Pokeball, I headed toward the house. "What did you make?" I asked when I got in the door.

"Soup." Cilan said.

"Or as I call it, vegetable terror." Chili said.

"Come on. You can hardly taste the vegetables." Cilan said.

"Whatever, I'm sticking with doughnuts." Chili said, grabbing a chocolate doughnut.

"At least try it." Cilan said.

"No." Chili said like a stubborn 5-year old. I just rolled my eyes as I sat down.

"Just let Chili eat his doughnuts." I said to Cilan.

"Okay, but next time I want him to at least try the vegetables." Cilan said.

"Fine. Next time I _might_." Chili said.

"No. Next time you _will_." Cilan told him.

"Make me." Chili challenged.

"Oh, I will." Cilan said. Things are getting out of hand. I thought to myself.

"Break it up you two. Cilan don't make Chili eat his vegetables unless he wants to." I said.

"Ha." Chili said sticking his tongue out at Cilan, "I have Cress on my side."

"I don't take sides." I said. "I just want you two to stop arguing."

"I will get you some time." Cilan said to Chili.

"No you won't." I told him. "Let's just eat dinner." We sat there eating in silence. After we were done Cilan took care of the dishes, and me and Chili headed up to bed.


End file.
